1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic measuring wheel, and more particularly relates to an electronic measuring wheel that can provide a high brightness and a breakage-proof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional electronic measuring wheel (50) is used to measure a distance between two objects and has a casing (51), a distance wheel (52) and an operating shaft (53). The casing (51) has a chamber, a top surface, a window, a sensor (54), a liquid crystal display (55) and a power supply (56). The window is formed in the top surface of the casing (51) and communicates with the chamber of the casing (51). The sensor (54) is mounted in the chamber of the casing (51). The liquid crystal display (55) is mounted in the casing (51) near the window and is electrically connected to the sensor (54). The power supply (56) is mounted in the chamber of the casing (51) near the liquid crystal display (55) and is electrically connected to the sensor (54) and the liquid crystal display (56). The distance wheel (52) is rotatably connected to the casing (51) and has a distance wheel axle (521) extending into the chamber of the casing (51) near the sensor (54). The operating shaft (53) is connected to the top surface of the casing (51).
The conventional electronic measuring wheel (50) can provide a distance measurement effect by the rotation of the distance wheel axle (521) of the distance wheel (52) relative to the casing (51). The liquid crystal display (55) has a glass cover to show the measurement data. However, the glass cover of the liquid crystal display (55) may easily be broken and the measurement data on the glass cover cannot be seen easily under bright lighting, such as under sunshine. To clearly see the measurement data on the glass cover of the liquid crystal display (55), the liquid crystal display (55) has to be shaded so is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, when the liquid crystal display (55) is exposed to water, water may flow under the glass cover and into the liquid crystal display (55) causing short circuit and breakage or obscuring the display (55). Therefore, the glass cover of the liquid crystal display (55) cannot provide a waterproof effect and this will increase the cost of using the conventional electric range finder (50).
Therefore, the present invention provides an electronic measuring wheel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.